mseversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lovi
Main - hi-tech, peaceful, non-magical, human-only plane turned variably apocalyptic hellscape due to the magic, lands, and beings once eradicated to make way for it forcing themselves back into reality - little societies of survivors are happening but people are mostly left to fend for themselves. only trust your fists, decimated and thinly-spread government will not help you History - a couple hundred years ago, Lovi was a verdant plane covered in evergreen forests and lakes, in which humanity was spread out across the wilds in relative harmony with other races, including faerie and goblins (more in Races) and the various gods that walked the earth and lived somewhat humbly among mortals - then came a human oldwalker from Innistrad by the name of Ivenge. having suffered under vampires his whole life, the sparked Ivenge had a vision of a paradise for humanity, untouched by danger. after some time, Ivenge came across Lovi and chose it for the location for said paradise - this was practically achieved by essentially superimposing his own ideal version of reality onto Lovi's reality; this had the effect of killing all non-human animal life including gods, urbanizing Lovi into a more stable living infrastructure with towns and roads and shit, establishing democratic centralized government, enchanting the world into a perpetual summer-autumn mix with perpetually abundant crops, wiping everyone's memories of life before him Amonkhet-style, and deleting all magic and capacity to tap into magic, including the afterlife. he tried to implement his own afterlife but, not unlike a coder, after a few failed implementations he went "fuck it" and chose one that at least vaguely worked, which was making all dead souls just kinda hang out but cut off from the rest of the world - however, the old world still persists, after a fashion, under Ivenge's world; it's just kind of underneath Ivenge's version like grass under a plastic cover, unable to grow - Ivenge then proceeds to retreat away from the sight of anyone other than the biggest head honchos of his new Parliament to observe how his people handle things. they do it pretty well, developing new technology at an incredibly hihg speed. they also develop a religion around Ivenge as the Father who delivered them from a past life of misery and toil, which Ivenge is flattered by and sometimes graces with personal visits - also it becomes socialist in that money doesn't exist and everyone gets everything - the Mending comes, a desperate Ivenge casts a spell that makes his lifespan last forever as long as he is thought of. he also makes the religion mandatory now, complete with Sunday church visits and rituals. other than that life is still good Current Events - Kaur, a huge and strong former archon who's really into things having natural cycles, pops up on Lovi and notices that the cycle of seasons is super out of wack and the entire plane feels like it's wrong, like there's something being crushed underneath. this makes him just a little bit absolutely livid. given how Kaur is a huge kaiju motherfucker his arrival sparks chaos already, but even more chaos is sparked when Kaur uses his cycle powers to dig deep into Lovi's very core and just yeets the old Lovi free from the metaphysical barrier crushing it down - two realities colliding results in, among other things: Lovi's electricity network going offline, buildings, floors, and other infrastructure partially or completely being replaced with wilderness, species once extinct popping up again, people just straightup dying, being mutated, or worse left and right, random people gaining the power to use magic, and the old gods and the afterlife slowly returning to existence - government tries to scrabble for control and order again, Kaur's wandering around watching the fruits of his labour, Ivenge is trying to take whatever power he can to turn things back to normal, and everyone other than Kaur has a bad time Races - the Kin: groups of supernatural beings associated with certain aspects of nature (Waterkin, Firekin, Forestkin, Deathkin, etc.). typed as Faerie - Mennin: local flavour of Goblin, separate from the Kin. BR-aligned, associated with the night and burned by sunlight. super tribalistic but will generally leave you alone if you leave them alone Metaphysics - since the true afterlife hasn't fully returned yet, anyone who dies now stays as a zombie and is constantly miserable and hungry - before the Awakening, people who died had their spirits just kinda stay around, cut off from the rest of the world. because Ivenge tried to come up with a solution but in the end just shrugged and couldn't be arsed - specific branches of magic include: runes, specific symbols that anyone can use that provide power on their own; and song magic, rhyming words spoken in a specific cadence and meter that no one has discovered yet Points of Interest - Tahti: G. once an orphan cared for by the state, now a survivor valued Lovi-wide for her skill with a bow and her perseverance despite her youth and inexperience. really into communal survivoring and protecting her new comrades as her new reason to live. a YA protagonist - Ivenge: W. creator of the former utopian Lovi, now trying to re-establish it. specializes in using mana to superimpose peace, order, and cleanliness onto reality around him, but as his power wanes, he can only do so temporarily - Kaur (Neottolemo): G. big seasony boi. former archon. overall pretty chuffed about Lovi healing with his help but also pretty indifferent to the plight of the people thrust into a new, nonsensical chaos. git gud, says Kaur - Reyhsia (cajun): (B)R(W). orphan blood mage who can see people's blood connections. really into studying history and lineage. going around Lovi gathering stories, doing research, and trying to make sense of it all. kind of the resident Elias Lönnrot if that means anything to youCategory:Planes Category:Planes without sets Category:FluffyDeathbringer